Enthusiasm
by Gabrielle-Gaby
Summary: With everyone coming together to support Blair, their lives could never be the same. With friends like these who needs armies?
1. Chapter 1

It's my C&B fic, hope you'll enjoy it. And thank you, Abby, my dear betareader, for all the help.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Gi**rl.

"You said you had something important to tell me. What is it?" asked Chuck. He was a little bit impatient. He had something important to tell her too. _Extremely_ important, actually.

"You had me invited here and said you had to tell me something. I want to know too!" she said.

"I can wait a little while," assured Chuck. He wasn't actually sure if he could stand waiting even half a minute more, but there was something in Blair's eyes which made him let her talk first. "So, what's the important news?"

"Well," she started, trying to prepare her boyfriend for the information she wanted to pass him, "We are going to have a baby, Chuck. I'm pregnant," she took a moment's pause, "I found out this morning," she added.

Chuck's jaw dropped open. He closed his mouth only to open it again.

"Chuck, are you all right?" asked Blair, looking at him intently. She didn't really expect him to cry or to be extremely happy, like she was, but Chuck Bass losing his speech, well, it just never happens, not in front of her.

"Chuck, is everything all right with you?" she asked repeating her question. His silence was making her nervous.

"Yes, I guess I am, it's just, well, a little bit shocking. Give me a minute to calm down," he said, inattentively, but instead taking a moment, he put his hand in the inside pocket of his suit and took out little red jewelry box. Blair's eyes opened wide. Then, they grew even bigger, when Chuck got down on one knee. "What I wanted to tell you, to ask you is, Blair, will you marry me?"

Blair burst into tears. Now she has couldn't talk.

"Are you, are you serious?" she asked, looking at him with a focus that could match one of which she had when shopping.

"I've never been more serious in my entire life," he answered, "So, Blair, will you marry me? Will you spend rest of your life with me? Do you want to grow old with me? Just give me the answer, honey. And it doesn't matter that you're pregnant, not at this point. I'll take care of you and this child, our child, even if you answer is 'no'."

Blair burst into tears again.

"You stupid Bass, of course I'm going to marry you," Blair stood up from the chair and kissed him on the mouth, "And it's not because I'm pregnant either. I love you."

"May I?" asked Chuck, hugging Blair and looking meaningfully at the opened box. Blair nodded, so he took the ring out of the box and put it on Blair's ring finger.

"Chuck, where did you get it?" she cried, "It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen." And so it was. It was a white gold ring with a huge, sparkling diamond and little emeralds surrounding the diamond.

"We have to celebrate," he whispered in her ear. Then he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the coach. He had a bottle of Blair's favorite champagne waiting for them on the coffee table. He sat on the sofa, putting Blair onto his lap. She wanted to take the bottle, but he stopped her.

"No alcohol, sweetheart," he warned her, pulling her tight to his chest. "So, my wife-to-be, where did we leave off?" He seized Blair under the chin and kissed her sweetly on the mouth. He started to suck her bottom lip moving the kiss along, making it so that both were moaning in passion. Chuck pulled away, "Is it safe for you?" He would not do anything that would harm Blair or their child.

"Oh, just shut the hell up," she moaned and started to unbutton his shirt. Chuck smiled and kissed her again.

XOXO

"That was the best sex in my life," confessed Chuck with a smirk. They were lying in bed getting some rest. "I'm going to propose to you every day."

Blair chuckled, lifted her hand and looked at the ring.

"We're really engaged," she said with a disbelieving tone.

"Yes, we are," said Chuck, kissing her forehead, "I want you to move here. I'm not going to allow my fiancé and my baby to live in a dorm. Maybe you could move in here today, what do you think?'

"That's a great idea, honey, but I have classes tomorrow morning. Maybe I'll move in next week," Blair wasn't ready to change everything yet, even if she really wanted to move into Chuck's penthouse. Honestly, she's nearly lived there already.

"You'll go to NYU by limo, and you're moving today, Blair, stop being so stubborn. You know you want to move. I'll send someone to pick your things up and no "buts", Waldorf," he smiled at her dreamingly and she gave the smile back, "So, are you hungry? I have an appointment in the restaurant."

"Honestly? I'm starving. Give me a few minutes to take a shower and dress up and then we can go, okay?"

"Of course," he replied, smirking. He really doubted it would only take her a "few minutes", so he took out some documents from the bedside table. He had about half an hour to work on his next investment plan and then get ready to leave. He had only read three pages when she appeared in front of him.

"You must be very hungry," said Chuck, impressed by her quickness.

"I said I'm starving. Our child is demanding!" joked Blair.

"Just like its mother," he claimed, kissing the inside of her hand, "Give me ten minutes to take a shower."

And before she said anything, he disappeared in the bathroom.

XOXO

"Finally," Blair whined when they entered the restaurant, and Chuck smiled at her. The waiter took them to a table in the back of the restaurant and handed them menus. Chuck couldn't help but to stare at Blair in her gorgeous black Marc Jacobs dress. It emphasized her cleavage perfectly making it immensely hard for him to focus on his menu. When the waiter returned, they ordered their food. Blair wasn't kidding when she said she was starved; she ordered half of the menu.

"Sweetie, are you entirely sure that you're going to eat all of this?" he asked.

'I just couldn't decide. I want to eat so many things. Oh, hell, stop talking about food while I'm so hungry!" she insisted, looking sadly at her empty plate.

"Okay, we have more important things to talk about like the wedding, your studies, and our baby. We have speed up the wedding if you want our child to be born when you are Mrs. Bass and not Ms. Waldorf. We have to tell your parents and Lily."

"And Serena," added Blair, "Yeah, I know we need to hurry. I'll call the wedding planner tomorrow; I don't want to get married fat as hell! I think we can organize our wedding for the Plaza. It'll be easier, don't you think?"

Chuck's heart melted like an ice cube on a hot summer day in the city. Blair was planning their wedding with more enthusiasm then he had ever seen on her before.

"I definitely agree. I want this wedding to look just like you've always dreamed of," he said, rubbing her ring. "Did you visit a doctor, yet?"

"No, not yet, but I took six pregnancy tests, and they were all positive, so I'm pretty sure I'm preggers. I thought you might want to go to the doctor with me," Blair smiled with an ethereal glow.

It was a really unlike Blair smile, thought Chuck. He was curious as to when she was going to lose her enthusiasm. He was ready to bet it would stop with the first bout of morning sickness.

"Thank you," he said, "I'm glad you want me to go with you. I'll schedule an appointment for this week; we need a very good doctor. After all, it's my fiancé, my baby and I'm Chuck Bass."

Blair giggled hearing those words in this context. "My baby" sounded exceptionally strange in the mouth of the former playboy of UES. She would've never expected him to act like, well, _that_. It was the most unlike Chuck she had ever seen him. And she really liked it.

XOXO

"Hey, S. Do you have time to talk with your best friend?" asked Blair, calling her friend, "I need to tell you something."

"I think I have an hour or so. I'll ask Tripp, but I'm sure he'll let me out of the office. But, B, is everything ok?" she asked concerned, something about Blair's voice worried her.

"Yeah, everything's fine, don't worry. But I have to talk with you. It's very important."

"Okay, I'll call you in a few minutes to tell you when and where we can meet, all right?"

"Sounds good to me," said Blair and she hung up the phone. She was just about to put her phone away when it rang again. It was Chuck.

"Hi, honey," she greeted him.

"Hi, Blair. I'm calling to tell you I've scheduled an appointment at 4 p.m. Will you be at home or do I need to send a limo somewhere else?" he asked.

"I'm meeting Serena today. I'll text you when I know where we're going to be," she said, "Oh, and I informed the accommodation office that I'm not going to be living in the dorm anymore."

"My girl," he claimed sweetly, "I was thinking that maybe we'll visit your mother and Lily after the appointment. What do you think?"

"Good idea. Sorry, sweetheart, but I have to hang up. I'm waiting for Serena's call. I'll text or call you after I get it, okay? Bye, honey. Love you," she said.

"Love you too," he said and hung up. He was hoping that Blair will tell him _exactly_ how the meeting with Serena went. He was _dying_ to know his step-sister's reaction. It was important to Blair, and thus, important to him.

XOXO

"Hi, S," Blair greeted her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, B," said Serena and led her to the table. After they sat down and ordered coffees, she brought up the main subject, "So, Blair," she started, "what's this important thing you wanted to talk about?"

Blair smiled mysteriously and didn't say a single word, but lifted her hand from under the table to show Serena her ring. Serena gasped; of course she expected this to come at some point, but still, she was surprised. Extremely surprised, actually. Why so soon? They were all still so young.

"Are you… are you absolutely sure you want to marry Chuck, now?" she asked, "You still have so much time to think about it. To, I don't know, get ready or something like that. But if you're really sure, I'm happy for both of you." She took Blair's hand and smiled at her friend.

"Thank you, S. I really appreciate it, and you know I would have never said "yes" if I hadn't been sure. So, now I want to ask you to be my maid of honor and..."

Serena interrupted her.

"Of course, Blair. I'm so glad you asked me and..."

Now it was Blair's turn to interrupt.

"I didn't finish, Serena," she said calmly, "I wanted to ask you if you'll be my maid of honor and godmother of my child."

Serena's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She was staring at Blair like she had suddenly become blue or removed her headband or something like that. She definitely didn't believe what she was hearing. She strongly believed that Chuck, with all his sexual experience, would have had a better knowledge about contraception.

"Blair, how do you feel?" she finally asked, after three minutes of complete silence. Serena was looking at her friend so compassionately that Blair became extremely annoyed.

"I feel fine, Serena. I'm marrying the love of my life, someone who loves me more than anyone has ever loved me, and I'm having his child. So why are you acting like it's some kind of tragedy?"

Serena didn't look convinced at all.

"But why are you getting married because of the pregnancy? It's stupid, Blair, completely unnecessary and so not _you_!" She cried while Blair was becoming more and more irritated. "Don't make such face, Blair. You know I'm right. I'm sure Chuck will help out with the baby even if you two aren't married yet."

"Of course he would do that! Even if he wouldn't, I wouldn't have made him either, and you know I'm the only person with the power of making Chuck Bass do something. But he planned to propose to me before he knew I was pregnant. My decision wasn't made because I'm pregnant, but because I love Chuck and I would say "yes" in at any other time and situation. Is that clear enough for you?" Blair asked furiously, gulping her coffee.

Serena looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry, B. I was just so surprised that I had to ask. I'm happy you're happy. And I'm happy myself. So, when are you going to get married?"

"Next month. We need to hurry; I don't want to wear a pregnancy dress. Of course, Gossip Girl would be very appreciative if I do so, but I don't want to give this stupid jealous girl a new subject. Actually, she'll find out I'm pregnant even if I don't wear pregnancy dress on my wedding day," she laughed and so did Serena, "I'm happy, S. You don't even understand how happy I truly am."

Serena smiled at her friend, but she also thought that Blair was acting completely uncharacteristically. She thought it was some kind of after-trauma shock. And, just like Chuck, she was waiting for Blair's enthusiasm to end.

XOXO

"So, how did the meeting with Serena go?" Chuck asked when both he and Blair were sitting in the back of the limo in a traffic jam, "How did she react?"

"Oh, she was surprised. Shocked, I would even say, but when I assured her that I'm not just marrying you just because I'm pregnant, she said she was happy for us," said Blair, looking in the mirror to check her makeup.

Suddenly, Chuck heard his phone go off with a message. It was from Serena. "Does she have after-trauma shock?" she had written. "Hope not. Be at home," he replied. He had no idea how Blair would act after she realized she was actually pregnant.

XOXO

"Ms. Blair Waldorf," called a receptionist.

"That's me," said Blair, taking Chuck's hand and standing up.

"Doctor Lucas is waiting for you in the exam room, ma'am," said the receptionist.

Chuck and Blair walked toward the room. He knocked on the door and they heard loud: "Come in, please." They entered the office in which they found a black-haired, nice-looking, middle-age woman who looked exactly like a good doctor should. She stood up when they entered.

"I'm Dr. Elisabeth Lucas."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Blair Waldorf."

"And you, sir, must be Charles Bass who insisted on interrupting my yoga session so as to schedule an appointment," she said, but without any anger, so he smiled at her back.

"Yes, that would be me," he shook her hand and helped Blair into the chair, "I wanted to find the best doctor for my fiancé, and you're the best," he claimed, sitting in the chair next to Blair's.

"Thank you, Mr. Bass, but it wasn't necessary. So, Ms Waldorf, you think you're pregnant, right?" she asked, looking at her patient kindly.

"Yes. I took six pregnancy tests. Do you think they're trustworthy?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, they're pretty trustworthy, especially if you took six, but I have to order blood tests to check if everything is okay. They'll confirm you're pregnant, too. I think we can at least try to do the sonogram, and after the visit you'll go to the nurse to do the blood test, okay?" said Dr. Lucas and she stood up, ordering them to stand up too. She walked toward the bed and sonogram machine.

"Please, lay down here, Ms. Waldorf," she ordered, sitting in front of the machine. "Mr. Bass, you can sit next to the bed, you'll have a good view of the monitor. Ms. Waldorf, please, pull your shirt up." Blair did what she was asked to, and Dr. Lucas put some jelly on her belly. She touched the sonogram to Blair's stomach. For a minute or so she was looking intently at the screen.

"Congratulations, Ms. Waldorf, Mr. Bass. You're definitely going to have a baby," she pressed some buttons on the machine, "And you're ten weeks pregnant, Ms Waldorf, it's nearly the end of the first trimester." She started to look intently at the screen again. "And it looks like you're having twins. Congratulations, really," she smiled at them with sympathy.

Chuck looked at Blair. He has never seen her so terrified or scared. She burst into tears, but this time they weren't happy tears. This was the moment Chuck had been dreading with anticipation: Blair had lost her enthusiasm.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, guys!!! Sorry I didn't update for so long but both my beta and I didn't have time. Hope you'll like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.**

*******

"Blair, honey, please calm down," Chuck said, hugging Blair tightly and rocking her in his arms. She was in the midst of a complete emotional breakdown, and it was scaring Chuck pretty badly. "Blair, sweetie, everything is fine, don't worry. I know it's pretty scary, but I'll take care of you three, I promise. You don't have to worry at all."

Blair shivered at the words 'you three'.

"Chuck, please, do something! We cannot be parents, not yet! We're barely adults! We're not ready to have children!" she shouted at him, hiding her head in his shoulder.

"Blair, honey, we already have children; you're pregnant. And we will overcome all the hurdles, believe me. Now, please, just try to calm down enough for me to take you to Serena's."

"She won't understand!" cried Blair.

"She understands more than you think she does," he claimed, "Please, Blair, stop crying."

"I can't!"

"Blair!" Dr. Lucas shouted at her, "Look at me!" There was something in her voice that made Blair do just that. "Listen to me. You have to calm down now. I know you're afraid, Blair, but crying won't help you at all. Stop moaning, you have thirty weeks to worry about the future, so now you just need to calm down. Focus on your children, Blair, and stop this hysteria, because it's unhealthy for you and your children."

Chuck didn't really believe it would work but, thankfully, it did. Blair stopped crying and dried her eyes using his sleeves.

"Great," said Elisabeth, "Here is your prescription for the vitamins. You have to take them regularly, okay? And here's the laboratory order. Just give it to the nurse. I want to see you in three weeks. And if you want to ask me about anything, just call, anytime you want. The blood test results will be ready by tomorrow morning. You can pick them, Mr. Bass; they will include the description. And here's the sonogram," she handed them a few photos, "I want to see you here in three weeks," she reminded them.

When they left, she relaxed in her armchair. She was an extremely successful woman. She had her own clinic and very famous patients. Of course, she was a great, very experienced doctor but it wasn't just her medical skills that made this women worth her $500 per visit fee. Her power was her character. She actually cared about the patients; she cared about the mothers and the unborn children. She was always helpful, but also always professional. She was the one to tell them how to take care of themselves, but she was also telling them that it's their business to take care of their children. She didn't care if those babies were actor's, singers' or, like today, 19-years-old billionaire's. She's never cared.

XOXO

"Serena, are you here?" asked Chuck, entering the van der Woodsen/Humphrey penthouse with Blair hyperventilating by his side.

"I'm coming," answered Serena from her room, but before she came, Lily appeared in front of them.

"Good afternoon," she greeted them politely, "It's so nice to see both of you. Blair, are you all right, honey?" she asked.

"N..no!" she cried, walking toward Lily and hugging her tightly.

"What's going on, sweetie?" asked Lily, stroking Blair's hair soothingly.

"Chuck," she moaned.

"Charles, did you do something to her?"

"Actually, Lily, I did but not recently. Blair is, we are pregnant, and we're going to have twins," answered Chuck.

Lily just calmly nodded and continued to hug Blair while Serena took the news quite differently.

"Twins?" shouted Serena, "You've got to be kidding!"

"Sis, do I look like I'm in a mood for joking?" asked Chuck, smirking.

Serena sent him a look of death and joined her friend and her mother. Both Lily and Serena walked Blair toward the sofa and made her sit down. Serena hugged Blair to her chest.

"I'm ten weeks pregnant," claimed Blair in a flat voice. She was rocking from side to side in Serena's arms. "I'm having twins. I'm not even ready for one child and I'm going to have two. Perfect. Could you two be so kind as to help me with the wedding? Even if I'm not ready to be a mother, I'm ready to be a wife. Of course if Chuck still wants to marry me. I hope he does." She was talking like she didn't know where she was and what was going on. It was completely not normal and quite scary.

Chuck approached the couch and took Blair from Serena. He sat between his step-sister and step-mother, putting his wife-to-be on his lap and started to speak.

"Blair, you have to focus. I know you're scared right now, but it's all going to get better. It's good you're afraid; it means that you care, just like I do. That means you'll me a better mother than yours, and I hope I'm going to be a better father than Bart used to be. But you have to remember you're not alone, Blair. I'm Charles Bass, and I love you and our children. You're the most important person in my world. We're going to get married and have beautiful twins, which will have your sweet nose," he kissed the tip of her nose, "We're in this together, Blair," he said in the end, rocking Blair. She looked at him, eyes full of tears and said only: "I love you" before curling into his arm. In a few minutes, she was asleep.

"Where can I put her?" Chuck asked Lily.

"In my room," Serena answered, "She can sleep in there. It was a long day for her; just let her get some rest and come back here. We all need to talk."

XOXO

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Chuck, sitting in front of them in the armchair.

"What are you planning to do, Charles? It's all not going to be easy. You're now the head of a big company, along with taking care of Blair and two children, it won't be easy. After all, you're both very young," said Lily in a worried voice.

"Look, Lily, I found out she's pregnant last night. And, honestly, she felt happy about it, but for the last hour or so she has been acting like a zombie. I don't know what I should do. I was going to propose to her before she told me we're going to be parents, so it didn't influence my decision, don't worry. I haven't really thought of what am I going to do, not yet. Now I just want Blair to feel safe, because she's so afraid she can barely think straight. Look, Lily, I have no experience in taking care of children. I used to use all the freedom Bart gave me, and now, I'm going to be the head of the family. Actually, I already am. Blair needs me, Lily, and I'm going to do my best but I thought that maybe, you might…" Chuck trailed off.

"Help you?" finished Lily, taking her step-son's hand, "You can count on me, whenever you want. I know you'll need help. Maybe you'll move here? I can take care of Blair while you're at work. What do you think?"

"Thank you, Lily, I really appreciate it, but we have our own home. And I don't think Blair would feel comfortable living with Jenny. They don't really like each other," Chuck said while smiling at his step-mother.

"At least stay here for the next few days," interjected Serena, "I think that Blair will need me, and you have to work, but I can take a few days off. Please, Chuck, do it for Blair."

"I think I can accept it. Thank you, sis, and you, Lily," he wanted to call her 'mother', for the first time, but he just wasn't ready. "I have something which might interest you," he added taking the sonogram from his inside pocket. "Little Basses," he introduced.

"I'm going to be a grandmother," whispered Lily taking the sonogram and looking at it. She was crying. Chuck felt tears in his eyes too. Deeply in his heart he felt that this whole situation wasn't a tragedy. Quite the contrary actually. It was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He knew it. He has changed; he isn't who he used to be and he was happy because of it. He didn't miss the old Chuck at all.

XOXO

They spent the rest of the day like a family. Blair woke up after three hours of sleep and was actually feeling a little better. They even ate a family dinner with everything sitting down together at the table. It was a nice get together, even Blair seemed to enjoy it. She didn't really care about the presence of Vanessa, Dan and Jenny. She spent her time chatting with Eric and Rufus, which seriously surprised Chuck, who never thought his girlfriend would be able to treat Rufus as equal. He was in a deep conversation with Lily about the next investment of Bass Industries. After they talked the idea through, they started planning the budget for the next year, writing it on the table-cloth.

"Maybe you want me to play a bigger role in the company?" asked Lily when they were nearly finished, "You will have a difficult time in the next..."

"Eighteen years or so," joked Chuck, "Don't worry, Lily, I can handle it. But, of course, it'll be good if you'll take a bigger part in our work. I'll be glad if I'll work with you more often." He looked at Blair, who was laughing of a joke Rufus has just told. "I'm worried about her. She's not acting normally; I don't know how to help her."

"Maybe just let her get used to the whole situation," suggested Lily, "It's all new for her. You're very young, Charles, and she's afraid you won't know what to do. You have to try to understand, Charles. Being a mother is scary at any age and any time let alone when you are barely a freshman in college. I know you're trying, and it's enough for now. I think that Serena is the best person to help Blair get used to the idea that she's really going to be a mother. They're friends; they got through many things together. I know you're her friend too, but, in addition, she's the mother of your children."

"And my wife-to-be," added Chuck, "Do you think she's ready to get married or that she's just acting like she is?"

"I really don't know, but I know she loves you. Really, really loves you. And even though she may not be ready to marry you right now, she wants to do it. But, remember, Charles, that if she starts making a show of your wedding to stop her. There are many different ways to make her feel safe, marriage is not the best one. I mean for me. You need to think about what you both want and what you both need. And don't forget about what your children need, either," she reminded him, stroking his arm.

"Thank you, thank you, mother. You're helping me more than anyone else. Thank you," he leaned his head on her shoulder. She kissed his forehead lightly.

"Thank you, Charles. You can't even imagine how much it means to me," Lily whispered, "Remember that I'm here. I'm always here to help you in every way possible; you can always come to me. Maybe I wasn't the best wife to your father, but I want to be a good step-mother to you. I know you're independent and you can take care of yourself, but you also have family. This family will always stand behind you, Charles, always."

XOXO

"It was a nice evening," Blair admitted when they were bathing together that night.

"Yeah, it was. I didn't know you liked Rufus so much," said Chuck, washing her back.

"Maybe I judged him incorrectly," she claimed, nestling in her boyfriend's arms, "He's quite nice, actually, and funny. I had never expected a man from Brooklyn to be such a good conversation companion."

Chuck chuckled. He was glad Blair got to know Rufus and began liking him. He still has negative feelings about Rufus over his father's death, but he has nearly forgiven him. In his opinion, it was partly Lily's fault too, but she was the one who helped him most, only taking second to Blair. Bart died nearly a year ago and by this time, Chuck changed. The old Chuck would think of nothing but revenge on those who made him an orphan. Brand new Chuck, Charles, some would say, had more important things to plan. For example, his family.

"Maybe you'll ask Jenny to design your wedding dress? She's sort of a good designer, really," he suggested to Blair.

"You've got to be kidding me! I'd never let this Brooklyn girl with no sense of an elegance design a dress for the most important day of my life, Chuck! There's no way I'd let anyone do it but my mother. I'm a daughter of Eleanor Waldorf! The dress is extremely important, everyone is going to look at it!"

"I thought they'll be looking at you, not your dress. Although, I'm marrying you, not the mountain of fabric."

"Chuck, did you really grow up in the Upper East Side? Nobody is going to look at me. The only thing that will matter is the dress. You think I'd let Jenny Humphrey design it? Over my dead body!" she exclaimed, kissed Chuck's arm and stepped out of the bath. He followed her, handed her a towel and took another one for himself.

It was what Lily had been talking about - Blair was making a show. She started with the dress, and he was pretty sure it wasn't going to be the last "most important thing" she had to have for the wedding. It was the last moment for him to stop her madness.

"Look, Blair, I have an idea. I want you to think it through properly, and don't interrupt me, please," he said, hugging her tightly to his chest and looking her in the eyes, "I want us to go to Rome, with only Nate and Serena, and we will get married there. Don't interrupt me, Blair, please. Look, it'll be our wedding day, just for us and our closest friends. Next year or so, when we'll have our children, we'll get married for people here in New York. With crowds, posh Eleanor's dress and Gossip Girl's army's mobiles. But I want to have one wedding only for us. Romantic and memorable. Don't you think that getting married on the Spanish Staircase or in front of the Di Trevi Fontanne will be wonderful? You love Rome, I know it, Blair. Of course I know you want to get married in public, in the Plaza, with cameras, press, applauses, and a big, sophisticated feast, but can't it wait? You'll be able to prepare better, won't have to do everything in a hurry like you'd have to now. So, Blair, what do you think?" Chuck asked finally. He was praying, asking for her agreement. He really wanted this Roman wedding. It sounded a little bit like "Roman holiday" so he thought Blair might agree.

"I didn't know you're so romantic, Chuck Bass," she whispered seductively, "I don't know why I didn't think about it. It's actually a pretty good idea, but do you think it's possible to close the biggest touristic attractions for our wedding? I'm worried it's not."

He looked at her unbelievingly.

"I'm Chuck Bass," he said disgracefully, and she beamed at him.

XOXO

"Serena, when can you go with us to Rome?" asked Blair when she and Serena were eating breakfast. Chuck and Lily had already gone to work, Jenny and Eric were at school, and Rufus was upstairs, writing a new song. From time to time they heard a few notes played on a guitar. Serena had taken a few days off to take care of Blair. They were planning a big shopping spree to spend Chuck's money.

"Are you drunk?" asked Serena gently, "What are you talking about?"

"You promised to be my maid of honor, didn't you?" Serena nodded, "So, Chuck and I decided to get married in Rome, and you, as my maid of honor, have to be there."

"I thought you were planning the huge wedding in the Plaza," reminded Serena.

"We'll get married again, in the Plaza or in the Empire, when I lose weight after the pregnancy. We want this wedding in Rome to be our private one. Only Chuck, me and our closest friends. I mean you and Nate."

Serena smiled at the thought of Blair and Chuck getting married. She had never expected them to be so serious. She had never even expected them to be together either. She always thought that Blair would marry Nate and that Chuck would marry, well, no one. He was great material for a lifelong bachelor. All of them, the whole Non-Judging Breakfast Club, were changing. They were becoming more mature; adulthood just came to them. They had problems that had changed them: Blair's parents' divorce and her bulimia, Nate's father's arrest, her adventures with guys and looking for her father, and Chuck's father's death. It was Chuck who had changed the most. It was because of Bart, but it was also because of Blair.

"I can't imagine you two being parents," confessed Serena, "It's just so unbelievable."

"You're not the only one who can't imagine it, but I'm the one who's going to be a mother. I ought to imagine it! I've never been so afraid in my entire life. I don't know if I can be a good mother because Eleanor really isn't. I don't want my children to have a bad mother, but I don't know how to be a good one as well. I'd never felt a maternal instinct; I've never met any children. I just don't know what to do. The only thing I know is that I'm carrying two of Chuck Bass' children, and I love them."

"It's all you need now, B. I know it's not an easy situation for you, but I know you'll handle it. Maybe Chuck's not the best father material, but he's really working on himself," claimed Serena, handing Blair a croissant.

"Chuck is better than I am. He's calm; he acts like he knows what to do. I was afraid that he would run away or something, but he's just so, Chuck. He's not the same playboy we knew for many years. He's so different, but I love him. And, believe me or not, I'm not afraid of spending the rest of my life with him. I'm not even afraid of him being a father, maybe it's weird, but I'm just confident he'll do really well, even though I'm sure he'll be quite controversial. I'm afraid of being a mother. I'm really, really scared," she confessed.

"Believe me, you're not the only person in this relationship that is scared. Luckily, Chuck doesn't have to give birth."

"I think he would say he's Chuck Bass, and that he'll pay somebody to do it in place of him," said Blair and they both laughed.

XOXO

"What do you think about those?" asked Serena, showing her friend a pair of purple Jimmy Choos with four-inch heels, "They'll match this green Dolce & Gabbana."

"Actually, I'd rather buy these Christian Louboutins to go with the white Chanel dress," said Blair, taking a pair of white Christian Louboutin heels, "I think that the wedding dress should be white, even if the wedding is private."

"Blair, do you really believe in privacy in the UES?" asked Serena doubtfully, "Gossip Girl will find out about it the second after you leave the airport after coming back."

"But there won't be any of the Gossip Girl fans in Rome, will there? This is a big enough amount of privacy. Plus, I don't care if she knows I'm married. I'm more afraid of her finding out I'm pregnant. It'll be just like putting a cat among the pigeons. Can you imagine those headlines? 'C and B are having a baby? Oh, B are you sure you know what you're doing? Basses never change' or something in such fatuous mood. It's my pregnancy, my and Chuck's, and it's none of GG's business."

"You know you have no control at this point," reminded Serena, "So, which dress? White Chanel or green Dolce?"

Blair looked at both dresses intently.

"You know what? I'll take them both," she claimed, "And this purple Prada, please. Chuck loves purple," she added and took out Chuck's credit card. She loved credit cards.

XOXO

"Hey, sis," Chuck greeted Serena when he called her. He wanted to check on Blair, "Do I have to sell the Empire to pay off my credit card or not yet?"

Serena chuckled, "Hi, Chuck. I think you can wait a while, but it won't be long. Blair is trying to buy half of the DVD shop. I hope you're ready to have your DVDs collection hugely expanded."

They both laughed.

"I think I am, but I don't know if I'm ready to watch "Charades" for hundredth time. Of course she bought all Audrey Hepburn's, even though she has all the editions, didn't she?"

"Just like you were here, I need to go, B's just asked if I prefer Patrick Dempsey in "Grey's Anatomy" or Matthew Perry in "Friends". Bye," she said.

"Don't let her buy all of the seasons!" he yelled, but Serena had already hung up. He put his cell phone on the desk and relaxed in his leather chair. He was going to have a really long film marathon tonight...


End file.
